Sálvame
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Todos tenemos que pasar por difíciles momentos, pero cuando estos ocurren sólo tienes que encontrar la forma de ser salvado, para Hermione Granger la única forma es él. HHr --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este sólo es un one-shot. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste. Esta escrito hace mucho tiempo y revisado previamente, no deberían haber errores.

**Sumario Completo**

Todos tenemos que pasar por difíciles momentos, pero cuando estos ocurren sólo tienes que encontrar la forma de ser salvado, para Hermione Granger la única forma es él. _¡No¡TE NECESITO A MI LADO¡Necesito que TÚ me salves¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES!_ ¿Logrará conservar lo único que puede ayudarla¿O lo perderá de la misma manera?

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Sálvame**

Hermione entró a su casa completamente pérdida. Sus ojos carentes de ese brillo, esa sabiduría y ese amor que traían todo el tiempo. El corazón de Harry estaba roto, hubiera dado lo que fuese porque esos hermosos ojos estuvieran normales otra vez. Quería una reacción de ella, quería verla viva. Y al mismo tiempo de querer todas esas cosas, se sentía culpable.

Si, era su culpa, y eso se lo repetía así mismo una y otra vez, y no soportaba pensar que Hermione estuviera pensando lo mismo, pero si ella le pedía que se alejara, él lo haría. Haría lo que fuese por esos ojos, lo que fuese.

La casa de los Granger estaba silenciosa, el pasillo era la parte central y te permitía subir al segundo piso y dirigirte al salón y el resto de las habitaciones necesarias. Hermione se sentó a los pies de la escalera, la cabeza apoyada en la muralla. Sus ojos seguían muertos.

Harry se arrodilló enfrente de ella, necesitaba explicarle que todo estaría bien, que él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, que él se iría y la salvaría, no podía dejarla en el mismo riesgo. Hermione levantó la vista para conectarla con los ojos de su mejor amigo, unos verdes ojos llenos de tristeza, dolor y culpa. Esa mirada la conocía muy bien.

- No te culpes por esto… -le susurró.

Él la miró atónito. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- Lo sé, porque te conozco desde hace cerca siete años. Y hay cosas que pasan, alguien tiene un accidente, alguien m-muere por culpa de Voldemort, y tú, Harry Potter, se culpa por ello y aleja a todas las personas que quiere.

Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Hermione… tú no sabes cuando lo sien-siento –el nudo en la garganta era inmenso, le costaba hablar- Si yo pudiera dar lo que fuese para que no tengas este dolor, lo haría, y la única forma será alejarme de ti, te evitará más dolor. Y no dudaré en ello.

Cuando terminó de hablar ya la estaba mirando, enfrentando y casi desafiando. Necesitaba reacciones, necesitaba ver que Hermione, al contrario de sus padres, seguía viva. Sí, él se iba a ir, pero al menos se iba a ir viéndola bien.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban con un leve tono de furia e incredulidad. Su mandíbula se había tensado y le tiritaba la barbilla imperceptiblemente. Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos, la primera lágrima que lograba escapar del fuerte envase que Hermione Granger había puesto sobre sí misma.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada y no se rompió hasta que Hermione se puso de pie abruptamente y pasó sobre él, Harry la siguió viendo, pensando que iba a entrar al baño o a la cocina, pero la castaña estaba enfrente de la muralla, una fotografía en ella. Los Granger y una pequeña Hermione sonriendo con una playa de fondo.

Lo que pasó después fue rápido y él no logró reaccionar hasta que vio que las cosas estaban mal. Hermione golpeó la fotografía con su mano, el vidrio resonó fuerte en el lugar haciendo saltar al chico. Hermione siguió golpeando la fotografía, una y otra vez, no descansaba mientras descomunales llantos salían de su cuerpo.

Ahora el cuadro yacía en el suelo, pero la chica seguía golpeando el lugar, haciendo retumbar la muralla, añadiéndole el sonido de sus lágrimas, un sonido entrecortado, ahogado por la misma garganta. La mano de Hermione tenía sangre, y fue en ese instante que Harry decidió detenerla.

Se paró de inmediato y trató de tomar los brazos de la castaña, pero apenas estuvieron en contacto ella giró liberándose de ellos.

- ¡NO! –le gritó levantando un dedo.

Los brazos de Harry cayeron a sus lados.

- Hermio-

- ¡No¡Yo no necesito que te vayas¡¡¿COMO NO LO ENTIENDES¡¡Yo no necesito que te vayas¡¡YO NECESITO QUE ME SALVES!

Una nueva ola de llantos comenzó a salir del cuerpo de la chica, llantos que hacían sus brazos convulsionar y moverse con fiereza. Los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados, una vista que llegaba a ser dolorosa, la garganta atrapaba de vez en cuando y cuando soltaba aumentaban en intensidad.

"Yo necesito que me salves".

Una frase, cinco palabras, veintiún letras.

Una frase, cinco palabras, veintiún letras que golpearon a Harry con sorpresa. El cuerpo de Hermione cayó, cayó sobre el vidrio roto y se apretó en posición fetal contra la muralla.

"Yo necesito que me salves"

Harry se agachó rápidamente y tomó sus brazos para sacarla de la muralla. Pasó uno de sus manos por debajo de las rodillas y las otras por la espalda, con un poco de esfuerzo se paró y se dirigió al sillón. La acostó con cuidado sobre este y se arrodilló enfrente de su cara.

Los llantos habían terminado, sólo había quedado un eco de estos. Suspiros interminables, tiritones frustrados, y mejillas húmedas, con caminos marcados. Estiró una mano y le limpió la cara, necesitaba alejar eso de ella. Hermione no debería llorar, era una vista horrible, era peor que ver a alguien morir, para él verla de esa forma, su alma se rompía, su corazón se molía lentamente y el deseo de venganza comenzaba a aparecer en la punta de su estómago.

El cabello de la chica estaba desarmado completamente, el moño que se había hecho estaba desordenado, Harry se estiró para sacárselo y dejar el pelo libre, tarea que logró con un poco de esfuerzo. Le sacó los zapatos. Seguía vestida de negro, acababan de llegar de los funerales, el traje que llevaba era una corta falda y una chaqueta arriba de una camisa blanca. Lo único negro que él había visto a Hermione eran las túnicas del colegio. Este color no le venía, no podía ponerse esos tonos y evitar apagarse, ella necesitaba vida, aunque parte de su vida la hubiera abandonado.

Y ahí las vio, las manos, con sangre. Lo había olvidado. Se puso de pie y verificando que ella siguiera durmiendo se acercó a la cocina, tomó un envase con agua y un paño limpio y volvió a su lado. Tomó una delicadamente y la giró para revisar que no estuviera dañada por dentro. Untando el paño sacó la sangre que caía, alejó el dolor, y la tensión que el cuerpo de Hermione había tomado cuando tomaron su mano, comenzó a perder intensidad.

Limpiando su mano, invocó con la varita vendas, unas cuantas llegaron y asegurándose que no tendría infecciones las vendó. Un leve rastro rosado se pasó, las heridas seguían sangrando, pero al menos ahora estaban controladas. Vacilando y mirando el rostro de ella para asegurarse de su estado acercó sus labios a las heridas, tratando de confortar el dolor de alguna forma. Besó sus manos con cuidado y las dejó sobre el cuerpo de ella para que reposaran.

Volviendo al frente de su rostro lo acarició con ternura, viajando lentamente al cabello. Como la quería, y como le dolía hacerle daño. ¡Tenía que alejarse de ella¡Como le pedía que la salvara¡De esa forma la estaría salvando! Inconscientemente sus dedos bajaron al rostro de nuevo y descansaron en sus labios. Esos gruesos y rojos labios. Un sonido de anhelo y frustración escapó de la garganta de Harry.

Él estaba tan idiotizado con los labios que no vio los ojos de Hermione abrirse perezosamente.

- ¿Harry?

Harry saltó un metro atrás, golpeándose con la mesa de centro en la espalda.

- ¡DEMONIOS! –gritó con dolor.

Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para mantener guardada la carcajada. Magno error, Harry la había visto y terminó en el mismo trance en que estaba.

- ¿Harry¿Estas bien? –le susurró algo asustada. Él se limitó a asentir y ponerse de pie rompiendo el contacto que él mantenía entre sus ojos y sus labios.

El silencio los abrumó, Harry giró para darle la espalda.

- ¿Qué harás? –le preguntó ella temerosa- ¿Me abandonarás?

Cerrando los ojos y suspirando con cansancio giró de nuevo, pero para enfrentarla.

- No se trata de eso Herms. Se trata de salvarte, mantenerte segura. No sabes la ayuda y el apoyo que me diste durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, y te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida. Pero las cosas han sido demasiadas.

- Harry-

- ¡No¡Tus padres fueron asesinados Hermione!

El grito la hizo saltar en su asiento y mirar el suelo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Harry se maldijo así mismo, no sabía si era capaz de verla llorar y no poder hacer lo que fuese por sacarle la mente de esos asuntos. Rápidamente avanzó para quedar frente a ella y con un dedo levantó su mirada.

- No sabes lo terrible que sería para mí vivir sin ti…

- ¡Y yo no podría sin ti¡Como me abandonarás¡Ahora!

- ¡Entiende¡Si algo te pasa no podría seguir¡No podría aguantar más culpa de la que tengo¡Y lo tuyo no será sólo culpa¡Yo te-

Harry abrió los ojos notando lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Y sacó su mano del mentón para mirar el suelo avergonzado.

- ¡Tú que¡No es primera vez que vas a decirme algo y te callas¡Porque no hablas¡No seas cobarde!

- ¡Porque no puedo confundir más las cosas¡Porque no puedo hacerlas más difíciles para ti!

- ¡Hacerlas más difíciles para mí sería dejarme¡Alejarme de ti¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije que necesitaba!

- ¡Y eso haré¡Te salvaré¡Te mantendré segura de los mortífagos¡Te llevaré lejos¡Pero tengo que volver para eliminarlo!

- ¡No¡TE NECESITO A MI LADO¡Necesito que TÚ me salves¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES!

- ¡QUE NO ENTIENDO Q-

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, esos gruesos y rojos labios se habían posado sobre los de él. Y estaban invitándolos a continuar. Unas manos delgadas se habían afirmado de su cuello acariciando el cabello de la nuca y lentamente cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

Olvidando todo enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de Hermione, apretándola más contra él, memorizando todo sobre ella, guardándolo todo en su corazón, para que cuando el día llegara, su mente trajera las razones por las cuales vivir. Para esto él quería sobrevivir. Para pasar cada día de su vida a su lado, para besarla cuando quisiera, para despertar al lado de ella todas la mañanas.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos y se separó para poder respirar apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Ambos estaban algo ahogados y completamente abrumados por la acción. Y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que de alguna forma se habían movido y la espalda de ella clavada en la muralla al lado de la chimenea en el salón. En ese minuto sintió en sus mejillas las manos vendadas y girando la cara un poco, besó la palma de manera reconfortante.

Sus ojos se conectaron y pudo verlo. Estaban ahí, las tonalidades cafés recuperaron su brillo, recuperaron la sabiduría y ahora más que nunca estaban repletos de amor. Cerró los ojos de pura alegría. Lo había logrado. Hermione Granger estaba viva. Delineó con su pulgar la mejilla de la chica y llegando a sus labios los acarició para una vez más poseerlos.

Esta vez no fue suave ni casto, esta vez exploraron, esta vez aprendieron. Sin inhibiciones profundizaron el beso que a ninguno se le ocurría alguna otra forma de estar más juntos. Existían, pero sus mentes no estaban en nada más que la sensación de sus labios sobre los del otro. Era una experiencia completamente maravillosa. Cuando necesitaban descansar otra vez, disminuyeron la intensidad mediante cortos besos, hasta que quedaron frente en frente por segunda vez.

- Wow –susurró Hermione sin ningún pensamiento coherente por primera vez en su vida.

Harry sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

- Sí… no sabes hace cuanto tiempo quería hacer eso.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad… me estoy volviendo loco hace bastante tiempo.

Un silencio los mantuvo mirándose, ninguno creía lo que estaba pasando. Hermione miró el suelo y luego de unos segundos levantó la vista con lágrimas atascadas, la expresión de Harry cambió de inmediato a una seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Harry… prométeme que no me dejarás –la voz le tiritaba- ¿Por favor? –y sonaba casi como un ruego.

Las palabras no llegaron a la boca de Harry. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía seguir rompiéndole el corazón. Pero eso era mucho mejor que destruirle la vida por mantenerla a su lado. Tratando de sacarla del pensamiento la besó otra vez, esta fue de manera dulce. Hermione lo detuvo.

- No lo hagas. No hasta que me lo prometas.

- Herm-

- Prométemelo… ¿Por favor? –de nuevo ese tono, de nuevo ese ruego en los ojos.

Definitivamente no había nada que podía negarle a esos ojos, ningún NO podía ser hecho ante esa mirada, y asintió. Atrayéndola para un abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, inhalando su esencia, acariciando su cabello.

- Te lo prometo… -le susurró en el oído- Te lo prometo…

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ella, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, de la más pura felicidad. Un sentimiento que no había cruzado el corazón de Hermione en días, no desde que se enteró de la noticia. Harry no la abandonaría. Él lo había prometido.

- Te amo… -le dijo ella suavemente en el oído.

El corazón de Harry se apretó de la emoción. Ese era el primer "Te amo" de su vida. Hermione era la primera persona que se lo decía y no podía ser más feliz. Siempre fue así, ella era la primera que le demostró un acto de cariño mediante ese abrazo en su primer año. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? Y ahora era tiempo… era tiempo de decirle lo que había estado a punto de confesar tantas veces en los últimos meses.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione…

Ella apretó más el abrazo, y besando su mejilla lo alejó para mirarlo a la cara. Con una sonrisa lo besó de nuevo. No pudiendo bastarse de él. Era absolutamente imposible. Ella lo miró, hipnotizándolo.

- Gracias por salvarme Harry…

- Sólo devuelvo favores

Ella soltó una risita. Y su expresión se volvió a una seria.

- Y no te preocupes por él. Lo vencerás. Y podremos ser felices, los dos.

- Mientras te tenga a mi lado, estoy seguro que podré hacerlo.

Y ambos se sentaron en el sillón, protegiéndose, porque para eso estaban ahí, para salvarse mutuamente. Ya que mientras estuvieran al lado del otro, mientras pudieran profesar su amor a los cuatro vientos y a ellos mismos, la felicidad encontraría la forma de entrar en sus vidas.

Todo esto llegaría a su final, todo terminaría eventualmente, y este sería el poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Amor, y no había posibilidad alguna que él pudiese combatir contra esto. Porque el sentimiento que llenaba el corazón de Harry en ese instante era tan poderoso y tan espléndido, que ni un Avada Kedavra podía destrozarlo.

Besando la frente de Hermione, Harry se quedó mirándola dormir, celando su sueño y prometiéndose que no permitiría que nada más en el mundo la dañara, él viviría para protegerla, e incluso si tenía que hacerlo de ella misma.

Había salvado a Hermione Granger, y no dudaría hacerlo una segunda vez si fuese necesario.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Este se me había olvidado que lo tenía, hace muchas semanas lo hice y terminé y el otro día revisando que los archivos que estuvieran correctos entre mis PC y mi DATA apareció. Es algo triste, pero tierno a la vez. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme reviews, me hacen feliz el día. _

_LOL._

_Nos vemos y visiten mis otros fics._

_Este sólo es one-shot no hay forma que se convierta en más._

_Tengo que escribir eso para asegurarme a mi misma, de esa manera no ocurre lo mismo que paso con Regresa a mí. LOL._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
